


couldn't keep it small, even if we tried

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Beth + Daan + Ame = one cute family.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	couldn't keep it small, even if we tried

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked by anyone but me. Sorry for any mistakes. I just love these two together. They literally give me hope.

She wasn't nervous, she liked to think Daan's whole family really liked her. Whenever Evi and Daan's mum were over they always invited Beth out on her own. When they went back to the Netherlands, Beth would hang out with Daan's family. She really felt like part of the family. 

However, today they had been invited to a wedding, the wedding would be all in Dutch, which her Dutch wasn't quite up to scratch, and she knew next to no one, and this morning when Ame said that she wasn't feeling well, she all but jumped at the chance to miss it, which had lead Daan to offer to stay too. 

Ame was now 5, and she was at that age where she's super fun to be around. Beth could honestly say that Ame reminded her so much of Daan, just thinking about a little Daan made her heart swell.

Currently, Daan was helping Ame get her coat on, and put on her shoes. They were talking about what sweets they would get, and how excited they were to go to monkey world. Beth was pretty excited to go too, but more so, it was to watch the two of them together. 

"You two ready to go?" She asked drawing herself out of her thoughts. 

"I think so," Daan turned back to Ame, "we ready?" 

The little girl jumped up from the stairs. "Yes!" Daan put her hand out ready for Ame to take. They walked towards the door with Beth following just behind. "Auntie Beth, you hold my hand too?" She turned around holding her free hand out for Beth to take. The blonde immediately took it, with a grinning Daan looking on. 

They walked into town with Ame between them, holding both their hands swinging between them. Daan was pointing things out as they went, showing both Beth and Ame things from when she was younger. Making their way into the children's play area, Daan paying for them all. 

Beth picked Ame up, placing her on the table to take off her shoes for her. "Where do you want to go first? Climbing frame. Maybe we can get Auntie Daan to show us how it's done." Beth laughed with the little girl. 

"Do you want a drink? I'm going to get Ame a hot chocolate." She turned to her niece, "yeah, hot chocolate?" the little girl nodded. 

"Tea please." Beth replied to her fiancé, with Daan leaning down to give her a quick kiss. She watched Daan walk off to the small café inside, turning to the little girl. "What a good Auntie, shall we keep her around?" Ame laughed in response, kicking her legs back and forth. Beth placed her back on the floor, taking her own coat off, ready to join the little girl. "Ame, take my hand. No running off." She reached for the little girl's hand, getting ready to lead her to the play area. 

"Sorry," Beth turned to face an elderly woman, the woman spoke quickly in Dutch. Beth was quickly trying to translate in her head, her Dutch was still a little touch and go, she could just about make out a few words, something about family and beautiful.

"Um," Beth started, she was just about to ask the women to say that again, when Daan appeared behind the woman. 

"Everything okay?" She asked the blonde, turning to face the older lady. The woman yet again, spoke quickly in Dutch, with Daan replying just as quick, they were both smiling and laughing, it couldn't be that bad then. Daan said thank you, Beth could make that bit out, and the old woman walked away. 

"One tea for you, m'lady." Daan joked, presenting her with the cup. 

"What was that about?" She asked, being pulled slightly by an impatient Ame. 

"What? That? Oh nothing really, just wanted me to know my wife and daughter were very beautiful." The Dutch woman turned to Ame, "shall we go in? Leave Auntie Beth here?" She laughed with her niece picking her up into her arms, heading straight for the climbing frame. 

"Wait, what? Did you correct her?" Beth asked, as she reached for Daan to stop her. 

"No, why would I?" 

She watched Daan take the little girl into the play area, if she was honest, she kinda like the thought of Daan not correcting her. And the idea that they could be taking their own daughter out for the day. Daan was so good with Ame, with kids in general, and it really did give her butterflies in her stomach. 

They took it in turns to play with Ame, stopping to have a drink and give the little girl some lunch. By the end of the day Beth was exhausted, she had no idea how Daan still had the energy to play with the little girl. They started packing up their things to head back. 

Daan's family weren't due back until the next morning, leaving them both to look after Ame for the whole night. Beth hoped that the day had tired Ame out, today had made her think of a few things. 

Once they were home; Moana was watched, baths were had, Ame was all tucked up in bed, refusing to go to sleep unless Beth read to her, giving Beth the time that she needed to talk to Daan. They were currently cuddled up in Daan's old bed, both pretty tired from the day's events. 

"Daan, can I talk to you about something." Beth started, speaking into the dark room, trying to turn around to get a better look at the older woman cuddled up behind her. 

"Yeah, of course. Unless it's you breaking up with me, then no." 

Beth lightly tapped her on the arm. "Don't say that. No, I just wanted to ask… Being with Ame today, it just made me think. I know we spoke about having kids in the future. But, we're not getting any younger. You're 30, I'll be 26 this year, and I don't want to not be able to do things like that with our child." 

"I know, and it's crazy, but, I'm literally in the best shape I've been, I'm finally captain of the Netherlands, I'm top of my game. I don't think I can just put it on hold while we have a child, I might not get back to this place." She could tell that Daan was a little upset by it. They both always said they wanted a family, and they both kind of always imagined it would be Daan to have their child. 

"I know, but today, when that woman was telling you how beautiful your family is, which of course, we are. But, it just got me thinking, and I think I want to carry our child. I want that. And I'm younger, it'll be easier for me to get back into the squad. Euros aren't for 3 years, world cup in 2 years. If we're lucky, we could have a baby by then. Seeing you with Ame today, I know you'll be a great mum. I want that, I want a family with you." She knew she had gotten quite emotional during that little speech, but waiting for another few years before one of them retires was too long for her.

She could just make out the smile on her girlfriend's face in the dark.

"I want that too. I can't wait to have a little Mead running around." She leant in for a kiss. 

"I think you mean a little Van de Donk, I'm taking your name year."


End file.
